The loss that we encounter
by tiggerrules
Summary: how Chase and Brooke cope after a terrible incident.Brooke turns to peyton for help but could it be too late?the second episode is called The people we wish we could forget and its a different document so find it i don't own One Tree Hill or the character


Five years on and Brooke and chase are still together Brooke has her own fashion line and Chase is living

his dream of being a professional skateboarder, Peyton and Lucas are not together and Peyton is doing

well in the music business and Haley and Nathan are still together with their son James and another

baby on the way. Brooke is living in New York with Chase and Peyton is also in New York. Lucas is back

in Tree Hill along with Karen and Lilly and Nathan and Haley are also back in Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan

are coaching the Tree Hill ravens after Nathans NBA career was cut short when he injured his leg. Lucas

wrote his book and it was a bestseller but his attempt at a second book was not such a success and with

that he decided to move back home to be with his family.

Episode 1: The loss that we encounter

scene1

'Chase I want to leave,' Brooke whispered in his ear so the other guests would not hear

'Why? I thought you were having a good time' chase said

' I can't stand these fake people any longer please we have to leave, besides I need to tell you something

and it can't really wait,' Brooke tugged at chase's arm and with that they left the overcrowded party.

It was a long drive home and they were both really tired especially Chase so Brooke insisted that she

drive from then on so Chase pulled the car over and they traded places. Within 10minutes they hit the

traffic of the city and Brooke decided to turn around and take another route.

'No lets just wait there's a queue both ways' Chase said with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

'Just trust me there wasn't any traffic the other way just hold on' Brooke said with ease.

'Fine do it your way I don't know why I even bother when you don't even listen to me,' Chase muttered

'Can we not get into this for a third time! I'm not in the mood for another argument,' Brooke shouted

and she began to turn the car out of the traffic and all too suddenly they were hit. Chase's side of the car

was hit and the crash left him unconscious.

'CHASE, CHASE! Can you hear me wake up please!' Brooke shouted but he didn't wake up, she left the

crash without a scratch apart from a bruised arm yet she couldn't feel worse, this was all her fault if

only she had done what he said then none of this would be happening…

Scene2

The phone rang and a blonde girl picked it up 'hello?'

'Peyton it's me Brooke listen I need you to come to the hospital Chase and I were in a crash and Oh God

Peyton it's all my fault!'

'Are you ok is Chase ok?' Peyton asked with concern

'I'm fine but Chase is in really bad shape they won't let me see him I'm so worried' Brooke was crying

hysterically.

Scene 3

A week later Brooke picked chase up from hospital and took him home, he broke his leg in five different

places and sustained some head trauma but had recovered. His leg was so badly injured that he could

no longer skate which was his passion he had done so well and made a name for himself around the

world but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

The car was filled with silence the whole way home, 'honey please talk to me, I can't tell you how sorry I

am I should have listened to you please I love you I hate seeing you like this,' Brooke pleaded.

'You've ruined everything I've worked for how can I forgive you for that? No amount of apologies is

going to make this better,' chase was bitter he was angry that she had her fashion career and he had

nothing.

They returned home and chase was still in crutches and taking pain killers but that didn't stop him from

drinking.

'You're not seriously drinking that are you? It's nine in the morning!' Brooke was outraged

'I'll do what I want it's my house too,' chase sat down and turned the TV on as he drank his beer.

'You're on medication you can't drink!'

'Leave me alone I can't stand being in the same house as you when you put me in this position just get

out!' chase was the angriest Brooke had ever seen him and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Scene 4

Tears ran down Brooke's face as she dialed the numbers on her phone, 'hey Peyton how are you?'

Brooke tried to cover her feelings but her best friend saw through it.

'Are you crying? What's up?' Peyton was concerned for Brooke

'Nothing its fine its just I'm pregnant and I still haven't told chase an I don't think I want to,' Brooke was

overcome by tears, she was so unhappy.

'Oh sweetie don't be sad that's great news chase will be so pleased when he hears!'

'Have you met him recently? He's like this whole other person he won't even listen to me he hates me

so much an I can't blame him.'

'I'm sure he doesn't hate you he's just angry, he'll cool off when you tell him the news,' Peyton tried to

reassure her friend but she wasn't really that sure herself.

' I can't tell him he's so drunk all the time an I'm just so scared about what he'll say when he finds out,

maybe it would be best if I have an abortion an that way he would never have to find out.'

'Don't talk like that Brooke! I know you want this baby! I'm coming over an we can confront Chase

together it will be fine I promise you, I'll see you later B Davis I love ya'

'Use the key under the mat don't ring the doorbell when you get here I don't want to annoy him

anymore than I have see you later.' Brooke hung up the phone but Peyton was really worried about her

so she phoned Haley.

'Hey Hales long time no speak! How are things with you and Nate? Anyway the reason I called is actually

about Brooke I was wondering if you had spoken to her recently,'

'Well yeah I spoke to her last week after the accident why is she ok?'

'No not really she's really cut up about chase he's completely changed and there's something else I

don't know if I should tell you but…'

Haley cut Peyton off, 'what! Tell me, is it serious?'

'Well she's pregnant and she still hasn't told him.'

'Wow is she going to keep it?' Haley was so concerned she hadn't seen Brooke for months.

' well that's why I called she's feeling so low that she's actually talking about aborting it and that's not

like Brooke she would want to keep it if she had chase's support which is why I'm heading over there

right now so she will confront him about it.' Peyton's pace quickened as she arrived on Brooke's street,

'well look Hales I've got to go I'm almost at Brooke's but I'll talk to you later bye.

'Bye and give Brooke my love,' Haley put down the phone and looked down at her baby bump she was

truly concerned for Brooke.

Chapter 3

Brooke started to walk upstairs just as chase decided to come downstairs. He had another beer in his

hand and he was so drunk he was out of it, Brooke grabbed the beer.

Brooke's hand was firmly on the beer, 'give it to me chase you don't need anymore.'

'Who are you to order me to do anything?' Chase tugged at the beer can but Brooke wouldn't give so

they both tugged and tugged until eventually chase gave in and said 'there have it b' and he pushed

it at her so forcefully that she tumbled down the stairs and her lifeless body lay on the floor. Blood

trickled from her head and she grew paler and paler. Chase stood from the top of the stairs unable to

face the reality of what he had just done. He ran down the stairs and out of the door and straight for the

liqueur store.

Peyton rang the doorbell and then remembered the key 's, I'm such an idiot!' she took the key from

its hiding place and opened the door and lying in front of her was Brooke. She ran over to her, 'Brooke

wake up! Oh my God Brooke wake up!' Peyton started to cry as she shook Brooke trying to wake her.

Then she saw the blood coming from her head and phoned an ambulance, 'I need an ambulance please

hurry my friend fell down the stairs and her head's bleeding, please hurry.'

The episode ends with chasing cars by snow patrol playing and flashes of Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth

and Rachel receiving phone calls about Brooke.


End file.
